


Champagne Problems

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Poly, Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Vegebul, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), VegetaxBulma, getting presents, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta already hates Christmas, but his entire world is turned upside down when Goku gives him a present
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Champagne Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophChoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophChoph/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend from a discord secret Santa gift exchange

Vegeta crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. This entire asinine process was being made infinitely worse this year. He accepted that his family was obsessed with this _Christmas_ , he thought the word like it was a curse, but it was so much worse since the fool Goku and his family had been invited over. Vegeta couldn’t stand the Earth-raised Saiyan on a good day, and now...He huffed. He was annoyed. His skin felt it was crawling, he wanted to get away but knew he would incur his wife’s wrath if he even tried. He tried to focus on his daughter and son enjoying the festivities but nothing helped. Vegeta felt a drop of sweat slide down his neck. He needed to get out of here, he needed to…

“Hey, Vegeta!” He was greeted by the bane of his existence but it distracted him from the panic attack he was about to have.

“What do you want, Kakarot?” He snapped. Goku ignored his hostility as usual.

“Well everyone else has gotten their presents, so I wanted to give you this.” He held out a crudely wrapped present. Vegeta was blown away. His pupils dilated and he barely kept himself from gasping aloud.

“You got me a present?” He asked in disbelief.

“Kinda, I mean I made it. I hope you like it.

Vegeta stared down at the present like it was a snake that was going to bite him.

“You can open it later if you want. I just wanted to give you something. See you tomorrow for our spar.” Goku said shyly and then walked off. 

Vegeta continued to stare at the thing in his hands until Bulma found him sometime later. 

“Earth to Vegeta.” She waved her hand in front of his face, finally bringing his attention back to the moment. 

“What’s that?” She asked looking at the present. Vegetal couldn’t speak. Bulma looked closer. 

“Oh it’s a gift from Goku, that’s nice sweetie.” She kissed him chastely on the cheek and then left.

Vegeta walked methodically to his bedroom and set the present down. He continued to stare at it. His mind was blank but he couldn’t look away from it. Something about it deeply troubled him. He already hated this blasted holiday so much. It was _cheers_ and _love_ and _weeping openly about how great life was_. He liked the food, but that was it. Everything else about it deeply unsettled him. 

After what felt like hours Vegeta scowled and just ripped the present open. Wrapping paper shreds thrown everywhere with no regard for the mess he made. He stared down at what his rival had given him. It took him a minute to realize what he was looking at. When he finally understood, he was even more confused. The man he had traveled across to the universe to kill, had given him what looked like handmade gloves and a scarf. 

_“Kinda, I mean I made it. I hope you like it.”_ Vegeta bristled at the memory. They even looked pretty well done, he loathed to admit to himself. Vegeta balked at them for a while longer before shoving them in his drawer hoping to never see them again and forget about them.

It was cold and the wind was biting at Vegeta’s skin. His face and neck flushed red. He did his best to clear his mind, but his teeth chattering was distracting both of them. He threw a punch that Goku easily caught, and the kick to his leg basically did nothing. 

“What do you say we call it good for today?”

Vegeta wanted to argue, but thought better of it and nodded curtly. Goku held out his hand for Vegeta to grab. He ignored it and grabbed his shoulder instead and they were instantly inside Capsule Corp’s kitchen. Bulma’s mom was there and immediately sat them down to enjoy some hot coco. Vegeta slowly felt himself warm up.

“You know I made you the gloves and scarf cause I noticed you never bundle up, no matter how cold it is.” 

Vegeta choked on his coco. 

“Woah, you okay there Vegeta?”

Vegeta couldn’t speak. It felt like something was wrapped around his throat. A strange pressure in his chest. He had been experiencing this more and more when the other was involved. Something was happening, even if he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Goku patted his back to help him breath and it felt warm where he touched him. Ridiculous. He was a warrior, he didn’t need reassurance from a fool and a clown. Goku started rubbing his back in a comforting gesture and Vegeta exploded. LIterally, he powered up to Blue so quickly, he didn’t even make the conscious decision to do so. Goku jumped back in surprise and Vegeta powered back down into base form. He said nothing, just glared at the other. 

“Vegeta?” Goku asked awkwardly, face full of concern.

Mrs. Briefs walked back into the room, diffusing the tension by offering them more food. Vegeta thanked her quietly and pointedly ignored the other man until well after the food was gone and he left. The weird feeling in his chest didn’t leave. He spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what it was so he could make it stop.

The worst part about Christmas, was how long it lasted. Different parties on different days just for the same thing. He didn’t get any real reprieve. Christmas eve, now Christmas day. Even more guests this time. He scowled in the corner as he watched the guests trickle in, one by one. How he wished his wife didn’t insist on throwing so many parties all the time. He felt like he was constantly being harassed by a large number of people in his home. He hovered around the food table, snacking out of boredom more than hunger. He noticed Goku looking at him from time to time but ignored him. He was praying to any deity that he could go one night without an incident, but luck was not on his side. Goku caught up to him, and pulled him outside on the balcony. Vegeta was cold and instantly on edge at the reminder. 

“Are you mad at me Vegeta?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well ever since I gave you that present you’ve been acting weird.”

“What makes you think you or your present have any effect on how I act at all, clown?” Vegeta sneered, instantly on alert. The crushing feeling on his chest was back. He wanted to escape immediately. He tried to walk away but Goku grabbed his wrist. 

“I’m sorry Vegeta. Chi Chi wanted me to take up a hobby, and I'm actually not that bad at knitting, at least I don’t think. I just noticed that you are cold all the time and wanted to do something to help. Chi Chi said I should make something for everyone I care about as a present so I made stuff for you too.” Goku smiled at him, a huge warm smile that made Vegeta’s heart lurch. 

Without any thought Vegeta punched him square on the jaw. Goku wasn’t expecting it and went flying off the balcony. He heard the loud thud of him landing but didn’t look to check on him. Vegeta walked swiftly back inside, muttered a quick excuse to Bulma and went to bed. 

The next morning Bulma approached him about his behavior. 

“Kakarot gave me that blasted gift, and I don’t want it. Last night he told me it was because he made one for everyone he cared about.” Vegeta spat out like venom. 

Bulma’s eyes widened and then she laughed.

“I hardly see what’s funny here.”

“Oh Vegeta. You poor thing.” She patted him condescendingly on the shoulder. “Of course Goku cares about you. Anyone with eyes knows that.”

Vegeta sputtered. 

“What’s cute is how you two dance around each other. Pretending, when everyone knows you both are hopelessly in love with the other.”

Vegeta turned red.

“What, that’s preposterous. Where are you even getting these wild fantasies from?”

“Oh okay. I’ve seen you two together, Vegeta. I’m not stupid and I’m not blind.”

“This conversation is over!” Vegeta hissed as he stood up, accidentally knocking the nightstand over. He paused briefly before sprinting out of the room.

“Okay Vegeta, whatever you say!” She called after him. 

Vegeta ran straight to his gravity room and turned everything up to the maximum level. He refused to think or acknowledge what Bulma had said. He shut off every thought and only focused on the immense gravity and the battle bots. He spent the entire day there, and when he was too exhausted to continue he crawled into his bed well after Bulma went to sleep and joined her quickly.

He continued this pattern for several days. He did nothing but train and sleep. Not even eating. And if the weird feeling in his chest continued to thob dully despite his best efforts to put it behind him, well he just didn’t acknowledge it either. Finally when he thought he might collapse from exhaustion, the power cut out and Bulma walked through the door as he sagged with relief from the loss of extra gravity. 

“Vegeta this is getting ridiculous. You’re killing yourself, all because you’re embarrassed by your Goku boner.”

Vegeta blushed at her words, but didn’t have the strength to protest. Trunks followed in behind his mom and helped carry Vegeta to his room. How embarrassing. He refused to speak and eventually he was left alone. He fell into a deep sleep quickly. 

When he woke he knew a significant amount of time had passed. He slowly reached out with all of his senses, when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. He sat up quickly just to see it was Goku sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

“What are you doing here?” Vegeta barked.

“Bulma told me what happened. This is my fault, I'm sorry Vegeta. It was just a gift.”

Vegeta bristled at his presence and even more at his words.

“You have no right to make presumptions about me or my actions.” Vegeta growled. 

“So you didn’t just work yourself almost to death?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“C’mon Vegeta, I came to apologize.”

“You’re wasting your breath!”

Goku got up and walked over, Vegeta stood up to get in face. It was then that they both noticed Vegeta was shirtless. Goku's breath was warm on Vegeta’s face. Vegeta back down.

“You’re useless and I hate you. Leave.” Vegeta said evenly.

“You don’t mean that!” Goku pouted. 

“I do. Take your damned gifts, and your pointless sentimentality and just go.”

Goku steeled his gaze at him.

“No. Not until we fix this.”

“I just told you how. Now go.”

Goku looked like he wanted to say more, but then nodded and raised his fingers to his forehead. He was gone in seconds. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, then collapsed back onto the bed. The feeling in his chest was the worst it had ever been. 

Bulma came to check on him again later. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, Vegeta.”

“He’s a fool, I'm married to you, do I really need more reasons than that?” He asked her.

“First of all, you don’t really think that. Ever since I met you every other thing out of your mouth is _Kakarot this, Kakarot that_.” She said, imitating his gruff voice. Vegeta scowled. “Secondly, I don’t see any reason why we couldn’t come to an agreement. He can give you things I can’t, and I’ve always known you were in love with him, even before we got together.” She smiled at him, and he just gaped at her opened mouthed. She left after that with nothing but his thoughts to distract him. 

One last dreaded party and then he would be free for awhile. New Years was almost as bad as Christmas, but at least this time there was booze. He had been sipping on Champagne all night. It would take more than this to get him drunk, but he welcomed the slight haze he felt from it. That was his first mistake. His second mistake was when he let Goku lead him back outside unto the balcony. 

“Vegeta.” Goku said fighting against the wind. The sound of his name caused his chest to clinch, the ever familiar feeling returning. “Vegeta please, what did I do?”

“You have humiliated me at every turn, what do you think you did?” Goku pouted at his words. “You think me so weak and defenseless that I need you to take care of me? Give me a scarf to keep warm?” Vegeta sneered, fighting against the blush on his cheeks his words brought. The champagne was loosening his lips slightly, so to speak. 

“No Vegeta, it wasn’t like that. It was just a gift!”

“Gah! As if I would believe that.”

“Really Vegeta, honest.” 

Goku stepped closer trying to plead with him. Vegeta’s thoughts began to swirl and he was assaulted with the other’s scent. It was the only thing he could think of to rationalize what happened next. He grabbed the other by his uncharacteristic button up shirt and used it as leverage to pull him down, and pull himself up so their lips could brush slightly. Goku let out a gasp and it caused Vegeta to growl and pull them together again. 

It was euphoric. Vegeta wanted more. He kissed him over and over. Goku returned the kisses shyly and clumsily. Vegeta moved his hands from his shirt up into his hair. Goku grabbed him by the waist, pulling them even closer. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed until Vegeta didn’t even know which way was up or which way was down. The only thought in his mind was the other's name repeated over and over like a mantra. 

_Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot._

Eventually they had to pull apart for air. Goku looked down at him with a look so full of adoration and wonder Vegeta had to look away. Vegeta didn’t know what to say, and wasn’t ready to address any of the intense conflicting feelings. 

“Happy New Years, Kakarot.” He said simply walking back inside. 

Goku didn’t follow him. Vegeta went inside and found Bulma. She gave him a knowing look, her eyes twinkling with mischief. He nodded to her and went to bed, not able to continue being a part of the party. It wasn’t until he lay tucked into bed that he allowed himself a moment to acknowledge what happened. He touched his lips lightly and found himself smiling. Perhaps they could work out an arrangement after all. He’d have to speak with Bulma in the morning. Perhaps he’d wear the damned scarf next time he was cold. 


End file.
